


Gone

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Angst, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Fanvids, Memories, Noncanonical Character Death, Plot Twist, Rivalry, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-06
Updated: 2008-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tommy/Zeltrax story with a slight twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> The Tommy/Zeltrax story with a slight twist -- Smitty killed Katherine! Tommy can't cope with his loss, while Zeltrax wants to finish the job.


End file.
